Problem: Convert $\dfrac{188}{23}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $188 \div 23 = {8}\ \text{ R } {4}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{184}{23}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $4$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{4}}{23}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{4}{23}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{184}{23}} + {\dfrac{4}{23}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{188}{23}$.